


Relax

by Snubberdoodle



Series: Domestic Warehouse JayRoy [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Handjob/Blowjob Combo, M/M, another fic with jason saving roy from himself, but this time, its horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snubberdoodle/pseuds/Snubberdoodle
Summary: Roy's overworked himself again and Jason has to bring him down by appealing to his "better nature."(alt title: Jason Todd is real and he sucked my dick in an L.A. warehouse)





	Relax

It was an uneventful Thursday night, and like most uneventful Thursday nights it saw Roy Harper hard at work down in his workshop, sitting cross-legged on a slightly crooked swivel chair as he carefully welded minuscule pieces of metal together. He had been working on this particular project for nearly nineteen hours straight, but of course, he didn’t know that. If one were to ask him how long he had been sitting in that swivel chair welding those pieces of metal together, he would probably respond with something along the lines of “I don’t know, a couple hours?” because he was a mess of a man with no sense of time. He was faring pretty well for nineteen hours straight, though. Not once had he passed out with an Exacto knife in hand and woken up on the floor an unknown amount of time later with a nasty cut on his cheek. It had been nearly three months since he had done anything as foolish as attempt to hot glue half a hot pocket onto the end of an arrow shaft. Indeed, Jason was the hero Roy needed, and it was time once again for him to come to the rescue.

Completely focused in on his current task, Roy hadn’t yet noticed his would-be savior sitting in a nearby corner. Jason had masterfully infiltrated his boyfriend’s workspace under the guise of polishing his helmet and was cautiously waiting for Roy to show signs of breaking. So far, nothing had happened. Oh sure, he was singeing himself on his soldering iron every twenty minutes and had almost fallen out of his chair three times but that was pretty much normal. What Jason was waiting for was something particularly destructive, something that would require his intervention. From the sound of things, he wouldn’t have to wait for much longer.

Roy was having increasingly sour luck over at his workbench and it most certainly was not because his vision was starting to blur. No, it was definitely the material’s fault. Stupid sheet metal, what did it know about arrow construction? That’s right, nothing. Now Roy was a guy who knew all about that shit. He smiled to himself, failing to focus on what was in front of him as he envisioned himself on a talk show, complaining adamantly about the difficulties of construction to the empathetic cheers of a live studio audience. Finally, somewhere he was appreciated. No one in this crowd would make fun of him for melting a hole in- oh shit.

Suddenly remembering where he was and what he was holding, Roy forcefully blinked himself out of his lovely fantasy realm and hastily shut off the iron. Sure enough, he had left it in the same spot for a just a bit too long and burned all the way through the damn thing. He tossed it angrily over his shoulder where it joined a depressingly large pile of similar failures, slamming his head on the table with a loud thunk. That was the fourth one in a row he’d screwed up. He slammed his head on the table again. This easy task really shouldn’t be giving him any trouble, and yet here he was. Another slam. He knew what to do so why was he fucking it up so bad?

“Roy?” intervened a concerned voice from the other side of the room. Roy groaned, slamming his head down one final time. Didn’t Jason have anything better to do than care about his well being? Couldn’t he see that his better-looking half was in the middle of some very important work? Laying his head sideways on the table, Roy grumbled a response to the room at large.

“Roy’s not home right now but if you leave him a message I'm sure he'll call you back.”

 _“Roy.”_ Jason’s tone was heavier this time- a warning rooted in concern that Roy completely ignored in favor of being a smartass.

 _“Jay,”_ he retorted mockingly, rubbing at his bloodshot eyes and swiveling around to exasperatedly meet the gaze of the man clearly only pretending to buff out his helmet on the other side of the workshop, “I only have 38 of these damn things. I promised myself I’d have 50 by our next job and I haven't even started assembling the actual arrows yet.” Turning briefly to set his overly clean red helmet down on the cluttered table behind him, Jason looked back at his very tired partner with virtually the same expression. Roy felt vaguely like he was being sassed, but since Jason was objectively more valid in his exasperation and he felt as if his brain had been replaced with a vape cloud he thought it best to just not bring it up.

“Job’s not for another two days, buddy. What are you even making?” Jason asked, tone more genuine than his previous expression would have suggested. A rather intense yawn cut interrupted what Roy had been about to say, which he masterfully hid behind a slightly greasy hand to a single raised eyebrow.

“Flashbang arrows,” he managed through the tail-end of the yawn, “I looked up the dude whose ass we’re gonna be kicking and apparently he zaps away all your strength just by looking at you, so if I can blind the dude then we win.” Jason looked impressed. His concern for Roy’s physical health apparently reigned supreme over being proud of his self-described boyfriend. Love’ll do that, Roy supposed. He just wished he’d gotten more than an affirming nod as a reward for all of his hard work.

“Kudos for doing your homework, but that doesn’t change the fact that you've been working nonstop for nineteen goddamn hours. You need to take some time off.” Jason’s very factual statement was something of a slap in the face for Roy who had to take a moment to blink rapidly in response. Nineteen hours? There’s no way that was right. He’d woken up at about six that morning (not because of any sort of alarm since he didn’t own one, but because of a churning sense of guilt and anxiety caused by having spent most of the previous day and night playing Halo 2 with Dick and Wally) and it was only about half past one in the morning right now which meant that… oh shit, it really had been that long. Fuck. What the hell had he even done today? The rational piece of his brain said ‘made a good amount of progress’ but that happy little fellow was about to be crushed by overwhelming panic. A million thoughts hurricaned around his brain, none of them particularly nice or constructive, but it didn’t even take him half a blink to move directly into acceptance. It didn’t matter anyway, fuck it. Worst case scenario he ends up being one arrow short for the big fight and they both die, right? That wasn’t so bad.

Floating back up to reality after a microsecond breakdown, Roy quickly pivoted the conversation into calmer waters, by which he meant waters that wouldn’t result in his terrible habits being ruthlessly psychoanalyzed. He pointed a finger at Jason and tilted his head slightly with a raised eyebrow as he gathered his thoughts; the perfect pose to start a retort with ‘um, actually’.

“Um, actually I haven't been working nonstop. I took a lunch break.” The look he got in response could have leveled a small town. Jason did not seem amused by Roy’s definition of lunch break. What did he know anyway?

“You ate half a box of dry Froot Loops five hours ago, that doesn't count.” Roy waved his hand dismissively, swiveling back around to prepare yet another arrowhead sized piece of sheet metal.

“Psh, it totally counts.” It really didn’t. He was running on empty in every sense of the word and was about half an hour into passing out territory. Blinking hard a couple of times, he stared intensely down at the bits on his table as he reached blindly for his soldering iron, trying his hardest to bend them into shape with his mind, but to no avail. He vaguely registered the thunk of approaching footsteps and thus only jumped a little bit when Jason put his hands on his shoulders.

“Roy,” Roy shot him questioning a hum, trying his best to yet again focus in on the arrowheads. “You need to relax.”

Jason’s voice was unusually soft as he murmured into Roy’s ear, tough and calloused fingers beginning to rub firm circles into the tense muscles of Roy’s shoulders. Despite what his overworked brain was telling him he leaned into it, letting out something between a hum and a groan as those lovely hands worked their way down his back, thumbs pressing their way along either side of his spine and by the time they were massaging smoothly around his hips Roy had melted into a human puddle on his chair. It had been ages since he had felt even close to this good. God knows he probably looked dumb as hell with his limbs splayed out in every direction and his mouth slightly open in something resembling a grin, but he really didn’t give a shit. 

“You’ve been working hard, honey. You’ve earned a break.”

He could feel Jason’s hot breath on his neck, and while his dick had only been mildly paying attention his treatment thus far, it suddenly became very interested when a pair of chapped lips met his neck at the same time as those hands dipped below his boxers. His moans took on a new edge as Jason began sucking on his neck in earnest, fingers rubbing tender circles just barely to each side of what was now a chub. He felt as though he were sinking into a hot bath that went down forever, the power of good old fashioned human touch elevated even further by his current level of sleep deprivation. Leaning his head back into Jason’s chest as his dick was tenderly stroked was apparently the solution to every problem and the cure to every illness because the stress that had been building up over the past couple days was all but gone. Roy could barely remember what the cause of his worry had even been. Except that now he was thinking about it. His stomach did a full summersault as he remembered the situation he was in. God dammit. Shaking his head to clear it of all its horny delusions he pushed himself back up in the chair and swiveled around to meet his partner’s eyes with a marginally guilty look.

“Jay, baby, it’s not that I don’t absolutely love what’s happening here because _believe me_ I do, but is there any possibility we could put this on hold for maybe just half an hour ‘cause I really should finish up here-” Roy’s apologetic monologue ended abruptly when Jason, who clearly didn’t believe a word he was saying and was having none of it, very rudely cut him off.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” he said, straightening his back and crossing his arms, “You were saying that same nonsense two hours ago and you’ll still be saying it two hours from now.” Roy put up a finger and tilted his head again in that perfect ‘umm actually’ pose but stopped dead with his mouth open, realizing that he had no rebuttal to that statement. Unlike most of what Jason had said so far, that one was fair. His finger drooped, his mouth shut, and he nodded his head concededly.

“Alright I can’t really argue with that one, you’re probably right.” He replied begrudgingly. There was a brief silence in which Jason probably expected Roy to continue to argue his point, but he was far too tired and just a few degrees too horny to keep talking. His dick was still out and it was practically begging him to stop. _‘Quit trying to get him to go away,’_ it whispered, _‘You want this as much as I do so just let it happen.’_ Once it became clear that Roy had nothing else to add, Jason continued.

“You’re barely functional, Roy.” He paused for just a moment, presumably to let the words sink in, before continuing with a slightly more playful note in his voice. “You’re not gonna get anything done like this, so,” he utilized this second dramatic pause to drop to his knees in front of Roy and grab his utterly starstruck partner’s dick again, “How ‘bout instead of pretending that you’re fine you let me suck your dick and take you to bed?” Roy had absolutely no response to that. All he could do was stare down at Jason with eyes wider and more alert than they had been all day, jaw practically hitting his knees. He genuinely could not believe that this was happening for real in the real world. Jason had sucked his dick a grand total of once and had never outright said that he was going to. What the hell was happening?

“You… are you for real? Like, is this a hallucination, am I dreaming?” The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed that this was what was happening to him. Dream-Jason was always willing to suck him off, but the last time he had proposed such a thing to Real-Jason he had gotten an empty can of Arizona Iced Tea thrown at his face which might have entirely been his fault but that’s not the point. The point was that he was probably deeply asleep at his workbench with an embarrassing erection that he would have to deal with before he did anything productive. Ah well, it had been fun while it lasted, he supposed. Time for it all to fade to black so that he could wake up and get back to work...

“I hope you’re not being serious.” Except that it didn’t. Jason was still down there stroking his dick like an absolute legend, the only difference being that now he looked a tad more concerned about Roy’s mental health. 

“Well I don’t know; I’m borderline unconscious and it’s not like I haven’t dreamt about you giving me a blowjob before.” His voice came out rather strained as his brain finally started to react to what was happening to him. He hadn’t jerked it since yesterday and hadn’t done anything penis related with his partner in quite a while longer, which was just another log on the overly sensitive bonfire that his dick was at this point. Jason raised an eyebrow with a very sexy, slightly cocky grin that only served to further elevate Roy’s heart rate.

“Have that dream often?” he asked, voice perfectly matching his expression. He elevated his sexiness by tounging the slit of the cock in his hand as he continued to pump the shaft. This pulled an unflattering moan from Roy’s throat and caused his voice to crack, making his response quite a bit less dignified than intended.

“You have no idea.” The only reply he got was a pitiful snort and a good-natured, “gross,” before the blowjob began in earnest. Jason, the crazy fuck that he was, wasted absolutely no time in giving him the suck of a lifetime; fast and wet as his hands worked hard right alongside his mouth. Roy leaned his head back with a hiss of pleasure, one hand anchored to the side of the chair while the other shot itself into Jason’s hair. His dick got something between a hum and a grumble in response to that so Roy loosened his grip a tad. His hips less thrusted and more trembled in response to what Jason was doing. It probably wasn’t the best BJ in the world but to what was still working inside Roy’s head it was fucking performance art. The way his black hair bobbed forward and back counter to the rest of his head; the focused look in his eyes as he brought a hand up to roll Roy’s balls in his hand like a pair of dice; the softness of his lips and the wetness of his mouth; the fact that he had been willing to do this at all; it was incredible. Roy made him aware of this by fairly regularly mumbling things along the lines of “oh fuck, Jay!” or “yeah, yeah, shit!” both of which, of course, were stellar declarations of love and appreciation. He thought he might have said “I love you,” at some point, but couldn’t quite remember.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to cum, which he did with a heartfelt cry of “Jason I’m about to nut!” This would almost certainly get him made fun of for at least a week, but he didn’t really care. In his defense, Jason was really hot and really good at sucking dick. He vaguely noted, through a haze of post-nut exhaustion, the disgusted expression on Jason’s face as he swallowed. While it was commendable that he swallowed it at all, Roy had to force down a comment about spitters being quitters. Jason didn’t deserve that.

“Now will you go to bed?” Jason said, voice only slightly huskier than before, as he lifted himself up off the ground. What he didn’t seem to understand was that Roy’s internal battery had just dropped from about eight percent straight down to zero. His eyes had been forcefully shut by the forces of sleepiness and he was slumped over his chair in a manner that suggested that he had no bones. He was fully prepared to pass out right then and there. Jason, however, apparently didn’t find this to be acceptable and Roy was tenderly yet firmly slapped in the face. He grumbled and swatted his attacker’s hand away, keeping his eyes resolutely closed as he replied,

“I can’t move ‘m already asleep.” That oughta keep Jason away, he thought; there was no way he’d see through that one. Had Roy not had his own eyes shut he would have seen Jason roll his. His feelings towards Roy’s words weren’t totally lost on the guy as he let out what could only be classified as a sigh of eternal suffering.

“Of course you are,” he said, the tiniest ounce of affection managing to sneak its way into his voice. Roy felt his arm being hooked around what he would call the sexiest neck on the market and strenuously cracked open an eye as he was lifted from his cozy chair. He felt betrayed as he was forced to stand up on his own two legs. Jason was saying some nonsense about, “not carrying your lazy ass up those stairs again,” so Roy fell sideways into his arms like a wounded soldier.

“Jason, I… I’m not gonna make it…” It was just above a whisper, the final words of a man at war. As far as final hours go, his hadn’t been so bad. Sure he’d been stressed to hell for most of the past two days, but he’d just made it to third base for a second time with little to no effort on his part. He couldn’t be worried about anything if he tried. Unfortunately, Jason was having nothing to do with what he would deem ‘more of Roy’s antics’ and chose instead to drape his arm over his shoulders again.

“Oh fuck off, you’re not dying,” he grumbled, dragging the pair of them the short distance to the stairs. Roy smiled a little to himself, leaning his head on Jason’s shoulder as he replied,

“What did I ever do to deserve a man so sensitive and charming.” Had he been less tired, it probably would have sounded more sarcastic. As it was, the statement barely made it out as a coherent sound. Roy was having a tough enough time keeping his eyes open long enough to not trip on their way up the stairs; he couldn’t be bothered to waste energy poking fun at Jason (not that it was really ever a waste, of course). Jason just snorted as he proceeded to do most of the work in hauling them both up to the second floor.

“Lay off, Harper, I just sucked your dick.” Fair enough. Roy nodded concedingly through a yawn, patting Jason on the arm as they reached the landing, the sirens song of their mattress growing louder with each step forward.

“That you did, Jaybird. That you did.” He would pay the guy back in the morning, but right now all he wanted was to sleep as if his life depended on it, and that was just what he planned to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the final period on a fic that's been in ur drafts for Over A Year is so cathartic y'all have no idea... But yeah this is pretty much horny just stress vent lol like subscribe and comment down below


End file.
